


Deceiving Savior

by YokaiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Temper™, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, No pairings - Freeform, for now, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: Harry's more Slytherin side starts showing up in the form of the Black Temper.





	Deceiving Savior

_Treat me like a king and I'll treat you like a queen,_

_but if you treat me like a game,_

_I'll show you how it's played._

_–unknown_

* * *

Harry silently seethed in his seat clutching his book in a death grip. Umbridge continued to speak in her normal sickeningly sweet tones as if all of the class was actually paying attention to her.

Hermione raised her hand looking calm and studious. Umbridge looked over to her, "Yes? Do you have a question about the reading, Ms…?"

"Granger. I have a question about your course aims. Why isn't there anything about using a defensive spell?" Hermione questioned.

"–Why who would hurt sweet children like yourselves?"

Harry blinked. Slowly raising his hand as he looked at the pink toad incredulously. Umbridge's sickly sweet smile grew.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor…" Harry started, making sure his tone was pitched as if he was speaking to a small child, "You do know what I'm so despicably famous for right?"

There was a moment of silence before, "Of course I do." Umbridge cooed clearly not seeing the point that the Gryffindor was trying to make.

Harry paused carefully phrasing his words with only a hint of amusement, "Can you elaborate on that you know, to get it out there?"

"Why because you survived He-who-must-not-be-named of course," Umbridge said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry stared at her willing the woman to get his point. When it appeared that she wasn't going to continue he decided to take over, "... and he tried to kill me when I was?..." He trailed off waiting for her to click the pieces when he met his classmate's and Umbridge's blank expressions.

So Harry did what was natural to someone put in a situation where people decide using their brains isn't necessary. His body's natural defense against stupidity; Facepalming. _Hard._

"He tried to kill me when I was a _baby,_ Professor," Harry stated now totally exasperated.

Umbridge's expression soured, "And, what? Mr. Potter does this have to do with–"

Harry reigned in his temper, barely. "When you asked why someone would like to harm children like ourselves–"

Umbridge had the gall to try and interrupt him.

"–There are cruel, cruel people in this world, madam. Thieves, pedophiles, murders, people who use their own children for personal gain and everything in between are far more common in this world than what many are lead to believe. So when you ask who would like to hurt children like ourselves I have far too many answers for you. What's more for someone who works in the Ministry to say such a thing makes me wonder about your competence."

Umbridge turned red, "Are you implying–"

"What I am implying is that it shows just what is going on in the Ministry if they deem it necessary to send a government worker to try both too hold back our education and try and convince us that nothing in this world is going to harm us because where you are working at right now is trying to show that they are omniscient, when they are in fact not. However, let me remind you this. We are not always going to be children, we do eventually grow up. Many of us will find it to be a cold, cold world and when we do leave these walls of Hogwarts we want to be able to hit the ground running because being caught stumbling in the dark is no way to survive."

The toad's face was a dark purple, "Mr. Potter…" She gurgled, "Not only are you a disgrace to your parents' name you are a filthy half-blooded–"

Harry felt the chains holding his temper break. A cold chill seemed to fill the room Umbridge took three steps back her wand nearly slipping from her hand despite the raven never even making a move towards his own.

A mischievous smile wormed it's way across his face and his voice took on a mocking tone reminiscent of Umbridge's, "Ehem," He mocked, "This is where I interrupt you. I doubt you have ever known my parents while they were living so you have no claim on what would disgrace them as they are dead and have been so for fourteen years and as for filthy half-blood matter allow me to ask you something. What's the difference between them and a muggle-born? Their wealth and influence are superficial things that can be lost. Is it their magic?... Now before you say that this is obviously true, is it?"

Stunned silence met his question so Harry plowed on, "For example when you say half-bloods are weaker than purebloods because that's how it's been throughout history let me prove you wrong. Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Minerva McGonagall, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and myself are all well-known half-bloods. So when thinking about your so-called blood superiority reference back to them and see if your claim is still true."

Umbridge frowned at him, taking a minute to regain control over herself, "I don't know who put those silly ideas in your head Mr. Potter but I assure you that you would be perfectly safe if you stopped insisting that Mr. Diggory's death was not an acci–"

"An accident? Is that what you were going to say?" Harry's tone was clipped and disturbingly polite tone.

The window's shattered, glass flying to the floor as students shrieked and ducked for cover, the famous Black Temper™ that Harry had inherited from his grandmother reared it's tempestuous head as he stalked forward to where the teacher was standing.

Avada Kedavra green eyes flashed with bright rage as Umbridge tripped over her feet and fell to the floor at the pressure the student was emanating in waves, "YOU IMBECILIC LAUGHINGSTOCK OF A BRIGHTLY COLORED TRAGEDY ON LEGS! AN ACCIDENT?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH YOU **_§SLIMY, ARROGANT, CHARACTER DEFECTED EXCUSE OF A HALF BLIND TOAD!§_ "** He hissed the sharp parseltongue making the words all the harsher.

Ignoring Umbridge's shaking a devil-may-care smile often found on the face of the Weasley twins wormed it's way across his face, "Aw," Harry cooed mockingly, "Is ickle-little-toady afraid of the harmless attention seeking _child_?"

Harry threw his head back a loud cold laugh escaping his throat, emerald eyes twinkling in amusement as if he knew everything that the rest of the class didn't.

"Allow me to tell you a few things I once read, _'A small piece of truth, I do not carry a sickle or a scythe. I only wear a cloak when it's cold and I don't have the skull-like facial features you seem to enjoy pinning on me from a distance. You want to know what I look like? I'll help you out, grab a mirror while I continue.'_ Was written in the perspective of Death, who also said something that reminds me very much of my life–"

Killing Curse eyes glowed behind round glasses in the dim room, "I am _haunted_ by humans."

No one dared to break the silence that had descended.

Finally, the ravenette spoke, "Nothing to say now? How _pathetic_." Harry sneered before whirling around cloak flaring out behind him and strolled out of the ravaged room, shattered glass and papers scattered across the floor as a result of his temper, taking what little authority Umbridge had thought she'd gained with him.

* * *

_Fuck you that's how._

_–Alucard (TFS Hellsing Abridged)_


End file.
